


What About Special Talents?

by madwriter223



Series: AllMother Sif, the Series [17]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Aesir Style, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Party, Magic, Shapeshifting, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Chapter 11]<br/>What if he's talented at something? Should she praise him each time he accomplished something? Should she celebrate it somehow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Special Talents?

“Excuse me. Queen Loki's Mom?”

Sif lifted her head with a start. What was she just called? She, as well as the advisers she was meeting with, all looked to the door. One of Volstagg's youngest children, a little girl with a mountain of red hair, was standing right in the entryway. For some odd reason, she was holding a young magpie.

Sif's eyebrows drew together. “What is it?” She asked, feeling frankly bewildered.

“Loki had an oopsie.” The girl said in a solemn voice, a pout on her face.

Sif wanted to demand clarification, but her gaze drifted down to the bird again. It was staring at with very familiar green eyes.

Sif sighed. “Loki's the bird, isn't he?”

“Yes.” The girl confirmed and held the bird up. “He's stuck.”

“You're right.” Sif admitted in a dry tone. “That is an oopsie.” She walked over and took the bird from the girl. Just perfect, another stuck spell. And Aelfgifu was away visiting family and wouldn't be available till next month.

She rubbed her thumbs against Loki's delicate wings. His bones felt tiny and weak. He was vulnerable like this. It felt as if one good hit, even knocking him against a wall, would kill him. Sif and Thor would have to keep him close until they could unstick the spell.

Perhaps someone from the park in Vanaheim would be able to help. The caretakers always took care of small mishaps by themselves, so they obviously had some experience.

Suddenly, the magpie shimmered as if it was made of smoke. A second later, and it turned back into Loki. Sif had to scramble not to drop him.

“BOO!” He yelled gleefully into her shocked face. “I tricked you!” The girl giggled and clapped her hands.

A startled laugh burst out of Sif's throat. “So you have.” She set Loki down and patted his head. “I have been thoroughly tricked.” Loki grinned wider and did a little dance.

Movement caught Sif's attention and she looked past Loki, down the hall. There were Kjeld and Gyda, Loki's usual partners in mischief. They were peering around the corner, mouths wide with laughter. Ah. Tricky. They used their younger sister as a ruse. If Gyda or Kjeld had brought her the little magpie, Sif would've suspected mischief immediately. Sneaky little tricksters.

Sif looked down at Loki with a smile. “Shouldn't you four be with Aslaug?” Aslaug was the the current oldest of Volstagg's children. It made her the usual caretaker when the children ran off together to play.

“I left shadow copies behind, she thinks we're still there.” Loki grabbed the girl's hand and started pulling her towards her siblings. “Let's go trick Thor now!”

“Bye, Queen Loki's Mom.” The girl waved cheerily before all four disappeared around the corner.

Sif's left eye twitched at what appeared to be her new title. What surprised her most was that Loki hadn't corrected her. It had been a few decades since the previous All-Father and All-Mother had left, but Loki must still remember them as his parents. Surely Sif being referred as 'Loki's Mom' felt odd to him.

Sif took a deep breath and lifted her chin. She still had the meeting with the advisers to finish. She'd muse on her new title at a later time.

Sif turned around and walked back to the table. “Where were we?” 

“Will you not punish them?” One of the elder advisers asked in a tone a tad too close to a demand.

Sif narrowed her eyes at him. “Punish who?”

“The Prince and that girl, of course. They have just interrupted a formal meeting for nothing more than childish magical nonsense. Surely such insolence deserves punishment?”

Sif did not care for his tone one whit, even though he did have a point. Loki _had_ interrupted a meeting. On the other hand, he was merely playing. The little prank was harmless and made no one a victim. Besides, a mother was supposed to be happy for her child when he played with his friends.

Sif stuck out her chin and gave the adviser a haughty look. “Perhaps I should punish _you_ for yours.” She remarked, her tone calm as the eye of the storm.

At her words, the adviser seemed to remember he was not speaking to a girl too stupid to know how to raise a child. He paled and bowed his head. “Apologies, my Queen.” He murmured.

Sif didn't deign that with an answer. She leveled a stern look at the other advisers “Let's continue.”  
They obeyed without question.

*~*

Loki and his friends had indeed played the same prank on Thor. He had also been thoroughly surprised and mightily impressed. As the rumor between the servants and guards went, the King had given the Prince a hug so tight, he'd shapeshifted into a sparrow. Apparently, shapeshifting into animals was much more difficult than just shifting your body shape. And shifting into animals that could fly? A grand skill, especially for someone still so young.

Thor had promptly ordered a feast to be prepared for that same evening, to celebrate Loki's newest skill in magic. All-Father Odin had often held feasts for Thor to celebrate his skills and achievements. It wasn't strange that Thor would do the same for Loki. Though, come to think of it, Sif couldn't recall that many feasts in Loki's honor. There were his birthday feasts, but not many for his achievements. That seemed odd, she must be remembering it incorrectly. She'd ask Thor later.

At Loki's shy request, Thor also invited Volstagg's brood of children and his friends from his classes. Thor even sent Loki to Vanaheim to invite his magical friends. And though it was extremely short notice, almost everyone accepted. An invitation from the King of Asgard was not something you dared to say no to.

Loki was beside himself with joy. As it was a feast in his honor, the role of host fell on his shoulders. He took to it with glee. He introduced all the children to each other, was perfectly polite to their parents or caregivers. He also obeyed each restriction Sif and Thor placed on him, and even admonished his magical friends to obey them as well. The restrictions were mostly about which spells not to use and not to take his friends out of the feasting hall. That didn't impede Loki from having a good time. The hall was soon filled with laughing children, bright flashes of young magic and the stampeding steps of small feet. The older warriors grumbled a bit about such disruptions to their usual feasting, but a reproachful glare from Thor silenced them quickly.

Loki spent the evening eating, playing and entertaining the guests by turning into different birds (four paws were too difficult for now). He flew across the feasting hall in each new form, and was thoroughly applauded every time. Thor clapped the loudest of course, and praised Loki each time he turned back, pride clear on his face. Sif followed his lead, cheering as much as Thor did. 

It wasn't long before the other shapeshifting children joined in on the fun. Within moments, the hall became chaos as a herd of children ran around either disguised as animals or trying to catch one. Sif had never seen this much magic being used for fun and games, as had most of the Asgardians present. Loki and his friends didn't stop laughing for more than a short minute, though. Thor was beside himself with joy, watching Loki having so much fun. Sif had a feeling such feasts would become a common occurrence in the future.

Eventually, all the children had tired themselves out. Their parents bade their goodbyes and departed to their homes. Loki was no different. He said goodbye to his friends and their parents, as was polite. He even escorted them personally to Heimdall, like a good little host. 

Loki refused to retire himself, though, and insisted on staying at the feast. Thor indulged him, of course. Sif didn't see the point in denying him, either. It was clear in Loki's drooping eyelids that he wouldn't last long. 

And sure enough, within fifteen minutes, Loki curled up and fell asleep. To Sif's surprise, Loki decided to sleep while in the form of an owlet. To her infinite surprise, Loki chose _her_ lap for his resting place. He curled up as if he was a real owlet in a nest and made little cooing sounds as he breathed. Sif chuckled fondly. He made similar sounds when he slept in his usual body as well. No matter the shape, Loki remained Loki.

Thor ran a careful finger down his tiny little beak and grinned widely at Sif. He took a nap amulet out of his pocket. It contained a spell which would encase Loki in a bubble of silence, so that he could sleep undisturbed no matter the clamor around him. Thor placed it carefully around Loki's neck, then tapped it twice to activate it. Then Thor raised his cup, calling for yet another toast in honor of the Prince. Sif cradled the slight body with one hand, and rubbed her fingers against the soft feathers along Loki's side. She grabbed her cup with her free hand and joined in with a cheer. She'd put Loki to bed later on. There was no rush.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. ^_^ We're drawing close to the end, just a few chapters left.  
> The next chapter will be up on the March 3rd. There will also be an Interlude on the 30th. ^_^
> 
> Oh, and to those that celebrate it, Happy Easter.


End file.
